My soul, Your beats
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Les couleurs, les âmes : ces choses si particulières ne formaient en fait qu'un grand tout qui englobait le monde. Et Bokuto avait réçu le don de voir à travers les Hommes. Et si, un jour, il croise une personne si brillante qu'il en perd son souffle, alors cela pourrait bien signifier que ce grand tout avait un sens, finalement. OS écrit en une heure sur le thème Vision !


Juste un petit truc simple pour vous souhaiter une bonne rentrée, soyez fort !

 _Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du_ _FoF_ _, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Vision" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

* * *

 **My soul, Your beats**

Les âmes n'avaient aucun secret pour lui.

Roses, vertes, dorées la couleur et l'intensité lui disaient absolument tout sur les personnes qu'il rencontrait. Un simple coup d'œil suffisait, et il avait depuis longtemps effectué un code mental pour lui même.

Les gens a éviter. Ceux avec qui il pouvait parler quelque temps. Ceux qui changeaient au fil des années.

– Bro, fais attention où tu mets les pieds, tu vas finir par te prendre quelqu'un.

Le concerné hocha la tête et regarda devant lui. La foule se mouvait autour de son corps comme une immense masse multicolore, et il eut pendant une seconde l'impression de se noyer dans toute cette effusion.

– Tiens, l'interpella soudain Kuroo en lui tendant des lunettes de soleil. Tu les avais oublié en partant.

Puis il lui fit un petit sourire narquois.

– On peut même se tenir la main si tu veux.

Bokuto éclata de rire et accepta les lunettes de bon cœur. Avant de les mettre sur son nez, il adopta un petit air gêné et se tortilla exagérément

– Tu essayes de me draguer là ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis confus !

Il reçut un coup de coude dans les cotes et ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

L'âme de Kuroo était d'un rouge flamboyant. Gentillesse, amour, passion, détermination. Tempérament de feu. C'était tout lui. Parfois, dans les jours où son moral n'était pas au beau fixe – et cela arrivait bien plus souvent que les gens voulaient bien l'admettre, même s'il prenait soin de sourire tous les jours –, sa superbe couleur perdait légèrement de son éclat et Bokuto était attristé de le voir ainsi. Le rouge devenait légèrement plus cendreux, et ses sourires n'atteignaient plus ses yeux.

Enfin, depuis quelques semaines – depuis sa rencontre avec son binôme de travaux pratiques à la fac, Daishou – ses reflets semblaient s'être embrasés, comme attisé par chacune de leurs interactions.

Et même s'il râlait et se plaignait, Bokuto savait voir au delà. Il savait lire son âme.

– Attention, je t'ai dit !

Il l'attrapa par le bras et lui évita une collision avec un homme en costume qui marchait dans le sens inverse.

– Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

– C'est ça, et bien moi j'ai pas envie de te retrouver à l'hôpital alors mets tes lunettes !

Il lui offrit un petit sourire désolé puis leva ses lunettes à hauteur de son nez.

Mais juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à les mettre, quelque chose entra dans son champ de vision. Quelque chose de magnifique.

Alors que tout n'était que mélange coloré et bruyant, douloureux pour ses yeux qui commençaient à fatiguer, alors que toutes ces âmes se mélangeaient les unes aux autres pour former cette symphonie étrange qu'était les foules à ses yeux, alors qu'un instant auparavant, rien ne différait de sa vision de tous les jours, la seconde d'après tout ne fut que bleu intense et chaleur réconfortante.

Les yeux écarquillés, Bokuto en laissa presque tomber ses lunettes.

– Bro ?

Un garçon passa juste à coté de lui, son âme bleu comme la nuit, comme l'océan, comme le plus magnifique des saphirs. Sa puissance, sa beauté, toute cette chose étrange qui se dégageait de lui, tout cela lui coupa le souffle tant _ce bleu_ avait recouvert ses sens.

Durant un instant, il ne vit que cela, puis le garçon s'échappa et Bokuto fut de nouveau dans la foule.

– Bro ? Hey, tout va bien ?

– Je...

Il se retourna rapidement, balayant la rue du regard. Il n'avait rien vu de son apparence, mais la couleur aurait du lui permettre de...

Un mal de tête le poussa à fermer les yeux.

– Bo', viens par là.

Kuroo lui prit la main, l'enveloppa de son doux rouge empli d'inquiétude, et l'entraîna sur le coté, dans le premier magasin qu'il trouva.

La fraîcheur des rayons du supermarché lui fit du bien et le brun lui enfila ses lunettes.

– Je t'avais dit de les mettre, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– J'ai vu, je – j'ai vu quelque chose d'incroyable.

Mais désormais, il l'avait perdu.

 **XXX**

Trois jours plus tard, Bokuto essayait encore de se sortir cette couleur de la tête. Après tout, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'apercevoir cela à nouveau, pas dans une ville aussi grande et pas alors qu'il n'habitait même pas dans le quartier où il l'avait croisé.

Soupirant, il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre et observa les déménageurs descendre de gros cartons du van blanc qu'ils avaient garé devant l'immeuble. Depuis le début de la journée le jeune homme entendait du bruit dans les escaliers et dans le couloir, et avait donc deviné que l'appartement de la petite vielle décédée un mois plus tôt avait de nouveau été loué.

Peut-être par un couple ? Il espérait juste qu'il n'y aurait pas d'enfants bruyants. Ou pas d'enfants tout court.

Soudain, une sonnerie résonna dans son salon, le faisant sursauter – j'aurais du demander au propio' comment baisser le son ! – et il se hâta de courir jusque dans l'entrée.

Sans même regarder dans le judas, il ouvrit la porte.

Et ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois.

 _Un bleu magnifique, comme le plus clair des lagons._

– Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger je suis votre nouveau voisin.

Le brun qui se tenait devant lui hocha doucement la tête, puis continua :

– Je suis Akaashi Keiji, enchanté.

Et Bokuto était décidément le plus chanceux des hommes.

* * *

Des bisous !


End file.
